Because, Ally, I love you
by kaykay214
Summary: When Kira says yes, Ally's heart is shredded to pieces. Is there anyway Austin will be able to fix the mess he's made without hurting anyone else? Will he be able to win Ally back, or has he lost her forever? This is just what I hope/want to happen in the next episode. Set during/after Chapters and Choices
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story, so PLEASE go easy on me. I'm not sure if I'll make this be a multiple chapter story or not, so please be patient with me. I hope you enjoy!**

**(By the way, this takes place during/after Chapters and Choices, so don't read if you don't want me to spoil it)**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's POV**

It was magical. No, it was more than that. It was amazing. No, that couldn't even begin to describe it. I, Austin Moon, was kissing the most perfect girl in the world, Ally Dawson. We pulled apart, and she smiled at me. I think he was nervous. My heart was racing, and I couldn't think. She smiled her beautiful, warm smile at me, and I gave her one in return. I wanted to say something, but them Kira came around the corner

"Austin, I've been thinking, and I want to be your girlfriend," she said, and gave me a hug._ No!_ I thought. I had just realized I didn't just have a small crush on Ally. That wasn't it at all. I loved her. I wanted her to be my girlfriend. I wanted to kiss her and hug her whenever I wanted. I wanted to make her smile, and beat up anyone that hurt her. I wanted her to call me in the middle of the night because she couldn't fall asleep, and then I would come over and cuddle with her until she did. I wanted to say I love you to her, and have her say it back. I wanted her to be mine.

**Ally's POV**

Oh. My. Gosh. Austin kissed me. Oh. My. Gosh. It was perfect, and better than I thought it would be. Oh. My. Gosh. There is no way this is real. It has to be a prank or something. Maybe I'm dreaming. Oh. My. Gosh. I'm not dreaming. This was too good to be true. Austin asked Kira to be his girlfriend, and she said yes.

I can feel myself start tearing up. I turn around and run before Austin can see me. I don't want to upset him. Then again, he probably doesn't care. He has a girlfriend now, and she's really pretty, and can make him so much happier than I ever could. I'm so stupid. What made me think that a guy like him would ever go for a girl like me?

I'm back in the practice room again. This time when my mom knocks on the door, I don't let her in. I don't let Austin in either. I don't want them to see me like this. They were just talking about what a strong person I am, and now I'm sitting on the piano bench, surrounded by tissues and crumpled pages from my journal with tear stains on my face and huge globs of tears still running down my face. All because of Austin. Well, I guess I can't blame him. It's not his fault that I thought we had something. It's all because of me, and my idiocy.

I hear a gentle knock on the door. "Yes?" I croak with a sniffle. "Hey. It's me," comes Trish's voice. "Can I come in?"

**Trish's POV**

Ally unlocks the door, and I walk in to see crumpled paper and tissues everywhere. I pick up one of the papers. "Do you mind?" I ask. "Go ahead. I don't care anymore," Ally replies, bursting into tears again. I uncrumple the paper. Its an entry from the day she told me she liked Austin.

_Dear Secret Journal that No Ones Allowed to Read,_

_ I like Austin. We were in the music room, and I was helping him with his date with Kira. He sat REALLY close to me, because he was pretending I was Kira of course. Anyways, he smelled AMAZING, and I still can't seem to get his smell out of my nose. Then he put his arm around me. I never really noticed, but his muscles are kind of big. Not like he's on steroids big, more like he works out often big. I laid my head on his shoulder, and it was perfect. Like, everything felt, right. Then we leaned back and looked into each other's eyes. I've never really noticed how beautiful his eyes are, either. I mean, I've always thought they were pretty, but never beautiful. Today, I realized how they're almost the color of milk chocolate, and so easy to get lost in. I, of course, did, and I felt dizzy and got butterflies. It was such an amazing feeling. Then, I had the sudden urge to kiss him, which was weird, because he's my best friend. I obviously didn't, because Dez walked in the room. He is an amazing mood-killer. Liking him is almost stupid, though. He's head-over-heels for Kira, and I don't blame him. But, can you blame me for hoping? Well, I have to go plan for Austin's date. Ugh. I hate my life right now._

I looked at Ally, and instantly felt awful. She REALLY liked Austin, and it seemed she almost knew this would happen, but still hung on to the hope that he would choose her. Once I realized that, I had the sudden urge to beat the crap out of Austin. I don't care that we're close and that he's Ally's best friend. He hurt her, so I'm gonna hurt him. "I'll be right back," I say a little too sweetly. When I walk out, Ally follows, knowing something's up.

I find Austin leaning on the counter, his hand in his hair and his eyes clouded over and looking out into space. He doesn't even notice me when I walk down the stairs, giving him a look that could kill. When he looks at Ally, his eyes lighten up, then look like a puppy that's gotten it' favorite toy taken away. "Ally," he says, slowly, softly, sadly. But that's all he has time to say before I give him a good punch in the stomach.

**Austin's POV**

I'm so focused on Ally that I don't even see her curly-haired friend coming at me until it's too late. She punches me in the stomach, hard, and when I double over she slaps me across the face with no mercy. I hear Ally yell for her to stop, and her yelling things like, "This is for Ally," "How could you do this to her?" and, worst of all, "I knew she shouldn't have trusted you." That last one hurt more than anything else she said or did to me. Ally trusted me. She pretty much handed her heart to me, and I ripped it in half. How could I do that to sweet, innocent, little Ally?

I feel a small, soft hand on my face. "Trish! He's bleeding," I hear Ally whisper angrily. All I hear is Trish mutter something about me deserving it and that I should be lucky I'll still be able to have children. "I do deserve it," I moan. "I know you do! Why do you think I did it?" Trish yells, attempting to hit me again. Surprisingly, Ally defends me, saying, "Hurt him Trish and I swear I will make sure you regret it." She is obviously shocked, and she obviously is tempted to do something anyways, but instead she just says, "I'll just leave you two alone."

**Ally's POV**

Trish is going to end up in prison if someone hurts me more than Austin did. He's going to be hurting in the morning. I get up to get him some ice, but he grabs my wrist, his large, warm hand catching me off guard. "Please don't leave me, baby." Baby? Did he just call me baby? Maybe he thinks I'm Kira. I haven't been talking much. "I'm just going to get you some ice," I say, thinking he'll recognize my voice. "Ally. Please. Don't go." What is his problem? "Austin, you're going to start to swell. Please. Let me help you," I say. "I don't care. I don't want you to leave. Please don't leave me baby," he says again, trying to pull me closer. I yank away. "What is your problem?" I yell. "Are you trying to play with my heart? You kissed me, and you had already asked out Kira. You knew she would say yes. Who wouldn't? You're Austin freaking Moon. Everyone loves you. Everyone falls for you. Including me. I fell for you. I pretty much just gave you my heart. And you wanna know what you did? You ripped into little tiny pieces, so small I doubt anyone will be able to fix it. And you want to know what sucks the most? I still love you, and if you asked me to be your girlfriend I'd say yes, and you'd find someone better again, and right after you fixed it, you would break it again. As much as I want to, I can't stop wanting you to be mine." After my little speech, I literally break down. I fall to my knees, new tears rolling down my face. I just poured out my heart to him, and I had a feeling he was going to make me regret it.

**Austin's POV**

What have I done to her? Now she's rolled into a ball, rocking back and forth crying, and it's all my fault. I watch her for a minute or two, then crouch down beside her and pull her close to me. "Don't touch me!" she yells, lashing out at me. "Ally, please, just hear me out," I say softly. I wait another minute or two as she calms down, then I crouch down to her level again and look her in the eyes. "Ally, I'm so sorry. I really am. Please, let me tell you what happened once you left..."

**Flashback (Nobody's POV)**

_ "What was that all about?" Kira asked. "Look Kira, I'm really sorry I figured this out after you said yes, but I think I love Ally. I'm not saying I don't have feelings for you, all I'm saying is I think the ones for Ally are stronger. You're a great person, and it has nothing to do with you. Although we have a lot in common, I think Ally's the one for me," Austin explains slowly, hoping he didn't hurt her feelings too. Kira just smiles. "Austin, I've known this whole time. A little piece of me was hoping you liked me more, but it's really okay. Go get her, tiger," She finishes with a wink and a playful punch. "Thanks so much for understanding," Austin says, giving her a hug. _

**Austin's POV**

Ally had almost brightened up, but looked a little confused. "Austin," she started. "Why in the world would you pick me over a girl like Kira?" Is she crazy? Did she listen to any of what I just told her? "Because, Ally, I love you," I say, and lean in to kiss her again. It's even better than the first, if that's even possible. When we pulled apart, she looked even more confused than before. "What?" I ask, laughing. She's so cute when she's confused. "It's just," she starts, but doesn't seem to be able to put her thoughts to words. "How could you love me," she says slowly, "but not Kira? She's so much better than me." This girl is seriously crazy. How could anyone be better than her? "Because, my dear Ally, you are perfect in every way, shape, and form," I tell her, making her smile. "Austin. I'm nowhere near perfect. I have so many flaws, it's not even funny," she laughs. I frown, suddenly becoming serious. "Ally. You don't understand. I understand you have flaws, but there are so many great things that I love about you that all of your flaws seem to be covered up. I love you so much, Ally, that I can overlook your flaws and focus on the things that I love about you," I say, making Ally's smile wider. "Wow Austin. That's really sweet," she says. She looks a little fluttered, and I think that's all she could think to say. "You know, though, there is one thing about you that I absolutely can't stand," I say, still serious. She looks taken aback and hurt. "Wha...What's that?" "You're not mine," I say, finally smiling. "Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend if I promise never to hurt you again?" She, again, looks taken aback and fluttered, but this time in a good way. "I...Um...well...I mean...I guess it wouldn't hurt if we did," she rambled. I had never been so happy in my life.

**Dez's POV**

I'm about to walk into the Sonic Boom when I see Austin pick up Ally and swing her around like a little girl. I'm so glad he made the right decision. Sausage is WAY better than mushroom. Oh, I'm happy about him and Ally too, but I really wanted the pizza with mushrooms. I just realized, now that Austin and Ally are dating, he's going to leave me again. I run into the room, probably ruining their moment but not really caring, and scream, "No, Ally! He's mine!" I run out, dragging him with me. "I'll call you later, babe," he shouts to Ally before we're out of the store. "No he won't! He's MINE!" I yell again. He then grabs my arm, drags me back in the store, and shoves me at Trish. "I'm not Bella," he adds, before grabbing Ally's hand and walking up to the music room with her. "What do you thin they're doing?" I ask Trish. "Either writing a song, making out, or both," she says in monotone. I looks at her a raise an eyebrow. "Do you think we should?" "I can't write a song, doofus," she says before smacking me on the back of the head and leaving.

**Ally's POV**

Austin drags me up the stairs and shuts the door behind us. "You're all mine now," he growls. I am DEFINATELY glad I'm dating him!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! I understand you really liked the story, but I can't think of a way to continue it. I'm sooooo sorry. What I plan on doing instead is making different story, then once it's finished, I'll put the name of the story up so you can search it and read it. Sound like a plan? I love you all, and I'll try to post soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys. So I'm gonna try to make a Chapter 2. Please don't hate me if it's not as good as the first, I'm kind of winging it. I'm thinking of trying to add a little drama and more Trez. So lets keep our fingers crossed! Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I have now been dating 1 day, 6 hours, and 23 minutes. Yes, I am keeping track to the very minute, because I know every minute with Ally is a blessing. However, I will not be spending the next hour in her wonderful company, as I have called up Kira to make sure everything's cool between us. We're meeting in the food court in 5 minutes. This should be interesting...

She shows up in a pair of short shorts and a low-cut top. Why in the world is she dressing like this? She's normally so much more modest. "Hey Austin. I could barely wait to see you," she tells me with a wink. Why is she winking at me? Is she trying to flirt with me? "Uh, hey Kira. What's up with the clothes?" I ask her, feeling a little awkward? Didn't she just tell me, like yesterday, to "go get her tiger"? What is she playing at now? "It's for you, silly," she says flirtatiously. Ok, she's trying to flirt with me. "Look, Kira, I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm dating Ally now, so if you're gonna spend this whole time flirting with me I'll just be going," I say, getting up to leave. "Austin, baby, come back," she says, getting up and grabbing my hand. "Let go of me," I say firmly, shaking off her grasp. "I'll just see you around," I add before leaving her alone in the food court to go see my Ally.

**Kira's POV**

Ugh! Great! I lost him AGAIN! I know I was encouraging him to ask out Ally and all, but I thought she'd be mad and say no so I could swoop in and make him feel better. I'm way better than her anyways! Why would he pick her over me? Well, guess what Ally Dawson. He's mine, and I'm willing to do anything to get what's mine. (Insert evil laugh here)

**Ally's POV**

I've just put a harmonica into a bag and thanked a customer for choosing Sonic Boom when my gorgeous, blonde haired, brown-eyed, pop sensation boyfriend, a.k.a. Austin Moon, come strutting in. I pretend I don't see him, and continue talking to my best friend, Trish, about some super top secret secret she's been dying to tell me, but have to stop when Austin covers my eyes and whispers, "Guess who," in my ear. I giggle and say, "Hmmm...Is it my boyfriend?" "Yes," he laughs. I turn around saying, "Oh it's so nice to see you Houston! Oops! Wrong boyfriend," I say, covering my mouth. "Mmm. Wrong city in Texas baby," he says, pulling me into hug. "Ahem. I'm still here you know," comes Trish's voice from over my shoulder. "Don't make me get Dez," she threatens. Austin pretends to go serious. "You wouldn't," he says, with all the necessary dramatic effect. "I think we both know I would," Trish replies. "D..." she starts, but Austin cuts her off by jumping over the counter and putting his hand over her mouth. "Ow! She bit me," Austin howls. "Trish!" I do my best to scold her, but I end up cracking up. "Look Ally, we still need to talk. Austin, go play, or whatever you guys do, and Ally will call you later." Before either of us have time to respond Trish is dragging me up the stairs and shutting the door to the music room behind us. She turns around to face me.

She suddenly blurts out, "I like Dez!" "Trish, are you okay?" I ask, seriously concerned. She only narrows her eyes at me. "Yes, I'm fine. Just listen. Yesterday after that whole thing with Austin and Bella and Twilight after you two went upstairs Dez asked me what you guys were doing. I said that you were either making out, writing a song, or both and then he asked me if I wanted to," she said all in a rush, leaving me barely able to keep up. "Wait he asked you if you wanted to make out?" I asked, extremely confused. Why would Dez say something like that? "I think," Trish replies nervously. "What'd you say?" I ask, wondering if they had some kind of heated make out session. "I just said 'I can't write a song, doofus' and tried to keep my cool but it was so hard," she tells me. I wonder why she would call him a doofus if she liked him. "Why was it so hard?" I ask. If she started liking him after, why would it be hard? "Because it was SO HOT," she tells me, making me want to barf a little. "Trish," I start. "I think you're sick. Let me go get a thermometer," I say as I start to walk downstairs.

When I get down there, Kira's standing there, almost as if she were waiting for me. "Hey Kira," I say with a smile. "Austin told me what happened when I left. You are such a great friend!" "Oh shut up!" she snaps. What in the world is going on? "What do you mean?" "I mean shut your mouth and listen," she snaps again, her voice colder than ice. "Austin is mine, and I'm going to get him back. You know why? Because I'm better than you, and Austin's the one for ME, not you. Watch your back, Ally Dawson," she says, then jut walks out of the shop, leaving me there completely lost. Why do I need to watch my back? What in the world happened to Kira?

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! How was that? Wasn't too awful, was it? I'll try to post soon, but I have a really busy week. Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! I felt so bad about leaving you hanging there. I know I hate it when authors do that to me...Anyways, I felt I had to update soon, so I found the time to write this for you guys. Hope you like it! Here goes Chapter 3...**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I walk back up to the music room with no thermometer, a million thoughts running through my head. Thoughts like, "Why would Kira say that?" "What am I supposed to be watching for?" and, "What happened to Kira?"

When I open the door, Trish immediately looks concerned. "Ally," she gasps. "What happened? You're white as a sheet." I sat there with my mouth opening and closing, probably looking like a goldfish, trying to find something to say. "Kira. Downstairs. Mad. Watch your back. Austin's hers. Left," I manage to get out. "So you're saying you went downstairs and Kira was there, and she was mad. She said Austin was her's, and told you to watch your back then just left," she says. This is why she's my best friend. "Exactly," I say, running my hands through my once-curly-but-now-going-flat hair. "What in the world happened? She was fine a few days ago." Trish thinks for a minute, then simply says, "Talk to Austin. We'll talk about Dez later. And I'll make sure Kira knows that I'm watching her," she says the last part with a devious look in her eye. Again, this is why she's my best friend.

**Austin's POV**

I'm about to walk into the Sonic Boom to see my beautiful Ally when I see Kira walking out. She seems angry at first, but brightens up instantaneously when she sees me. "Hi Austin," she squeaks, sounding like she's talking to one of those froo-froo dogs. "Hey Kira," I reply, sounding like that guy that thinks the girl that likes them is annoying, but doesn't want to be mean. Well, I guess technically I am. "I'm really sorry about how I acted earlier. How about I make it up with some ice cream?" she says with a little too desperate of a smile. "I was actually going to go see Ally," I trail off, but she grabs my hand anyways and starts to lead me to the food court. I try to shake off her grip, but it's like trying to shake off handcuffs that are too small for your wrists. In other words, impossible.

In line, she stands a little too close to me. So close that when we get to the front, the cashier looks at me, smiles, and asks, "What can I get for you and your lady?" Kira, of course, just giggled, while I tried to shake off her grip again, mumbling, "She's not my girlfriend."

Once we've finished our ice cream, she offers to walk me to Sonic Boom. Upon attempting to deny, I realize she's coming with me, whether I like it or not. She still has her iron-grip on my hand, and I've officially given off trying to shake it off. Skipping through the mall with a huge smile plastered on her face, people give us looks, obviously thinking we're dating. Great. Ally's probably gonna hear something now, and it's going to crew up everything we just found out we have.

Finally after what seems like an eternity, we arrive at the Sonic Boom. When I go to walk in the doors, she tugs me back and looks deep into my eyes. I have to admit, her eyes were one of the reasons I liked her. Feeling myself starting to get lost in them, I try to shake it off, but I can't seem to. Then she's tilting her head up, like Ally did, and her eyes are slowly shutting. And then her lips are on mine. It's nothing like Ally's, as I haven't closed my eyes, and am currently in the state of shock. Her arms twine themselves around my neck. I'm about to put my arms on her waist when I hear the cash register slam shut and Ally cry, "Austin," in the most hurt-filled, heartbreaking, sorrowful voice I have ever heard. I'm finally knocked back to my senses, but, again, I'm too late. I've lost Ally a second time.

**Ally's POV**

I run up to the music room, slamming the door shut and locking it. I can't breathe right and my heads spinning. Did I really see what I thought what I saw? I know I did when Austin comes pounding on the doors, shouting, "Please, Ally. I can explain." I don't answer. How do you explain why you were kissing another girl when you have a girlfriend? Especially when you know for a fact that the girl you're kissing likes you. Tears are flowing out of my eyes like a river, and a dam can't be built. Austin has ripped my heart into little, tiny pieces for the second time in the past two days, and I don't think he'll be able to fix it this time.

He's still pounding on my door, claiming he can explain why he did what he did. After about a half an hour of this, I get annoyed and let him in, not caring about the tissues and crumpled paper on the floor this time. I want him to know what he's doing to me, and I want him to regret it. "Ally, baby," he starts. "Don't baby me," I say in the coldest voice I can muster up, and this seems to hurt him. Good. He deserves to hurt. "Ally," he starts again. "Look, you're looking at this the wrong way." "Don't try to blame this on me," I yell, getting mad. I've never fought with Austin before, and I have a feeling this won't be a good experience. "Who said I was blaming it on you?" he yells back. "You!" I reply, raising my voice more. "'I'm looking at this the wrong way.' Maybe YOU shouldn't go around kissing people when you have a GIRLFRIEND," I say, pointing to myself. "She kissed me," he yells, attempting to defend himself. "And you kissed her back. And I bet you enjoyed it, because she's just SO much better than me, isn't she?" I reply, getting myself upset. "You know what? It wasn't! Kissing you is a thousand times better than kissing her," he yells, but I don't believe him. "You say that to all the girls, don't you?" I say softly, getting more upset. "What? Do you think I'm some kind of player?" he yells. Hi face is red. I don't like seeing him like this. "I just thought you were happy with me," I whisper, tears slowly leaking from my eyes. "Who said I didn't?" he asks, still yelling. "You wouldn't have done it if you did," I say, raising my voice a little, but not yelling at him. He doesn't seem to know how to reply.

With tears coming more rapidly out of my eyes, I suggest the only thing I can think of. "Austin," I start. "Maybe we should just be friends." He seems shocked. "No," he whispers, finally starting to calm down. "No. Please, Ally. No. Don't do this to me." He looks like he's about to break down, too. "Austin, we were so mush happier when we were, and I don't know if I trust you as much anymore."

**Austin's POV**

She doesn't trust me anymore. Well, I've blown it. I've lost the only girl I've ever really loved. "Ally," I whisper again. "Please. I'll do anything." She looks up at me sadly. "There's nothing you can do, Austin. Hopefully, someone will be able to piece my heart back together, but it's not going to be you." "Yes I can," I say, looking into her eyes. Maybe if I can just sneak a kiss in, she'll realize she could never leave me. "No you can't," she says, raising her voice a bit. "All you've done is break it. Crush it. Shred it to pieces. I knew this was a bad idea," she trails off. I'm confused. "Why was it a bad idea? Ally, dating you was the best 1 day, 9 hours, and," I look at my watch, "47 minutes of my life," I finish with a smile, thinking I've definitely won her back. It would've worked with all the other girls. "Because, Austin, I knew somehow, someway I'd get hurt in the end. Looks like I was right," she finishes the last part with fresh tears coming out of her eyes. "Please, Ally," I say one more time, "Don't leave me. Give me one more chance. I love you." Now there's no doubt I won her back. All the other girls would be dying to hear that. "Goodbye, Austin," she says softly, so softly I could barely hear her. Then she just walks out the door, and I don't put up any kind of fight.

I sit at the piano bench, waiting for her to come running back in to tell me she loved me and wanted me back, like in all the romance movies. Half an hour later, I realize she isn't coming back. I realize none of what I said worked on her. I realize it's because she's not like any other girl I've dated. I realize that I'm crying. I realize how much I love her. I realize how perfect we were together. I realize she's gone. I realize I lost her.

* * *

**Don't worry guys. This is not the end of the story. And don't worry, Austin is NOT giving up on Ally. I plan on putting some Trez in the next chapter, and be on the look out for a new character! :D I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'll update A.S.A.P.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm trying to update often. I feel awful leaving you guys hanging. Anyways, I got this review, and it gave me a great idea for this story. Be ready for another twist! ;) Here goes Chapter 4**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

How could let this happen? It's been 2 days, 23 hours, and 2 minutes since Ally and I broke up, and I haven't done a thing about it. Then again, I can't even look at her, let alone talk to her. Maybe Trish would have some advice...

I go to the food court and see Trish sitting at a table, eating some food she's supposed to be selling. "Hey Trish! I need some," "Shut up! I'm not talking to you," she yells, cutting me off, "You crushed Ally's heart. Be happy she won't let me do the same to your face." Woah. Can you say anger management? "Trish, please listen to me," I plead, dying to know how to win my love back. "Why should I?" she asks, narrowing her eyes at me. "Because I want her back. I love her, Trish," I answer sincerely, hoping she believes me. Sadly, I can tell by the look on her face that she doesn't. "Austin, I think you get a kick out of breaking Ally's heart. How many times have you done it in the last three days?" she asks, "TWICE! NOT ONCE, BUT TWICE! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?" she yells, drawing attention to us. "Trish, please. I love her," I say again, my voice cracking from emotion at the end. "No you don't. If you had really loved her, you would have never let her go," she says, her voice lower and more concerned now. "You don't think I regret that? I can't stop thinking about it, Trish. How could I do that to poor, sweet, little Ally," I ask, more to myself than to her. "I don't know," she responds honestly, "But I do know that you guys are meant for each other. Everyone does. How you two work together, that's special. No one else will have that kind f relationship with either of you. You need each other; you depend on each other. Just give it a little time, and give her a little space. Let her come talk to you. She knows you're ready, you just have to wait for her." Gosh, I love Trish sometimes. "Thank you so much," I say, giving her a hug.

"On totally unrelated topic," Trish starts, seeming nervous, "Does Dez ever talk about me? Like the way you talk about Ally kind of talking about me." Well, it's good to know Trish likes Dez back, but I swore I wouldn't tell anyone anything he says about her. "Well," I start, "He does talk about you, but before you even ask I'm not allowed to tell you what he says. Sorry," I finish. Her shoulders drop a little. Great, so now I've broken 3 girls hearts in the last 3 days. That's probably some kind of record. "They're not bad," I add quickly, and she lightens up a little, looking hopeful. "Go tell him you like him," I say, trying to be the kind of friend she is to me. "What? Psh! Whatchu talkin' bout, boi?" she says, looking nervous again, small blush spreading across her cheeks. "First of all, don't talk like that," I laugh, "Second of all, I think something might happen if you do," I trail off, "I gotta go. See you later," I say, turning around and leaving, leaving her standing there, trying to figure out if she heard me right.

**Ally's POV**

I was behind the counter when I see Austin heading towards the doors of Sonic Boom, causing me to duck behind the counter, probably looking like an idiot. Trying to avoid you're bestfriend/ex-boyfriend is extremely difficult. He saw me anyways, so he jumps smoothly over the countertop and landing gracefully next to me. "Whatcha doin', Als?" he asks, a proud smile on his face. "Uh, nothing," I say in my high pitched, lying voice. "Mmm... Sure," he responds, eyeing me suspiciously, "Look, I just wanted to let you know you were right." "Right about what exactly? Because I'm right about a lot of things," I say, smiling like I used to. You know, before everything changed. "About us breaking up," he says plainly, "You were right. Definitely not a good idea. I'm sorry. I'll listen to you next time," he finishes, acting like everythings fine when its not. No matter what he does, it will never change the fireworks and sparks and the feeling of finding that missing piece to the puzzle. As much as I hate to admit it, I still love him.

* * *

**Would this be considered a cliffhanger? I'm sorry if it is; I hate cliffhangers. ANYWAYS, I hoping to be able to update again tomorrow or the day after. Send me some reviews, and please tell me what I could do better. Thanks so much guys! Love y'all! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry the last chapter was so short. I haven't had much time to write, but now I have hours and hours on my hands, so I'll try to make this chapter better. Here goes Chapter 5...**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I can't believe I actually did it; I told Ally I was glad we broke up. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not proud of what I've done, but it did have to be done. The only problem is now she's sad and confused. I don't like seeing girls sad or confused. It's worse seeing both at the same time. And it's even worse when its Ally. I want to hug her, and hold her. I want to tell her its not the truth. I want to tell her how I really feel. I know I can't do any of these. I have to hold my ground and stand strong, no matter how much its killing me on the inside.

"Why are you so upset, Ally?" I ask innocently. "Whhhaaaatttt," she drawls out, "I'm not upset. Why would I be upset?" she asks, tears making their ways to her beautiful brown eyes. "I don't know. Maybe you still have feelings for me," I say, about to break. Why am I being such a jerk? "Why would I still have a thing for you?" she asks, almost doubting herself, "You kinda hurt me twice." That's right. Why would she still like me? "Well, I am pretty amazing. And I have amazing hair. And you know I give great hugs," I say sarcastically, giving her a hug. She laughs a little, and hugs me back. Gosh, I miss moments like these.

I back away after only a little bit. Its not like our old hugs, but I can't let her start thinking that I like her, even if I do. She slouches her shoulders a little bit, probably missing the old us, too.

**Ally's POV**

Goodness, I miss Austin. He pulls slowly away from the hug, and looks into my eyes, just like the first time he kissed me. I start to tilt my chin up, and for a second I think he's going to kiss me. That is until I feel his warmth leave me, causing me to shiver. "Austin," I whine. I just want everything back; I want him back. "Ally," he replies, making me think he's about to give that big speech about how much he loves me and how he never meant to lose me like in all the romance movies, "No." Well, so much for that. "Why?" I whine again. "Because, I can't love you," he replies, making my heart drop. "Why not?" I whisper. "Because all I do is hurt you," he says, starting to get upset. "You make me happy, too," I say, hoping there's still someway I can get my Austin back. "I hurt you more, though," he argues. "I don't care," I say, crying. "How can you not care?" he yells, running his hands through his hair, "How do you not hate me? How can you forgive me? How can you still have feelings for me? How does your heart not break whenever you're around me? How can you even stand to be around me?" As much I want to yell at him for all of this, I think of something even better to tell him. Something that I know will win him back, since he used it to win me over. "Because, Austin, I love you," I say with a smile, which he returns. Suddenly, I am picked up and spun around. "I love you, too, Ally," he says as he puts me down, his eyes sparkling. And with that, he leans down and kisses me.

* * *

**So, how'd I do? Yes, I know it's EXTREMELY short again. I have been having some minor writing issues, and I'll try REALLY hard next time to make the chapter longer. If you have time, tell me how I could improve. Thanks so much, and I'll try to update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Please don't be mad at me for not updating lately. I have been so swamped with projects it's not even funny. So I think it's time for Austin and Ally to go on their first date. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I have been dating for a month today, and I have to say it's been the best month of my life. There has not been a day where I went to bed without a smile; I don't remember ever being this happy because of a person before. She is currently the light of my world, and I would rather be with her than eating pancakes and playing video games in Dez's basement, which is saying a lot, since Dez's TV is pretty darn amazing. Together, we've written four sappy love songs, which have been at the top of the charts for a good month. The best part is while we're writing these songs, staying up all night finishing them, we're completely alone, which means I got to hold and kiss her all I wanted with no interruptions. I've been living the good life.

I walked into Sonic Boom. She was behind the counter, writing in her journal. Feeling very cliché, I sneak up behind her, which is extremely easy since she's so engrossed in her journal, cover her eyes, and whisper in her ear, "Guess who?" She giggles, "Is it possibly a gorgeous blonde singer?" she says flirtatiously. "Mmmm. Maybe," I mumble, tucking her hair behind her ear. People stare, but we don't care anymore. We stopped caring a long time ago. I uncover her eyes and let her turn around, embracing her in a hug. She feels so small I my arms. I love it. Letting go, I take her hand and lead her up to the music room, her calling her dad over her shoulder to take over her shift.

Once in the music room, she starts to head to the piano, but I grab onto her hand, spinning her back to me. After embracing her again for a little while, I pull away a little. Her beautiful brown eyes look up at me, clouded with confusion. I tilt my head down, resting my forehead on her own, then gradually tilting it lower until our noses are also touching. Finally, I begin to bring my lips to her own, but at a painstakingly slow pace, teasing her. She finally groans, and crashes her lips onto mine, making me smirk knowing how much control I can have over her.

It would've lasted longer if Dez hadn't decided to burst in. "Are they still there? Did you guys eat them?" he yells. Trish comes in soon after him saying, "Dez! You are such a mood killer! And of course they weren't eating your gingerbread people. They were too busy eating each others' faces," she adds, making our faces turn an even deeper red than they were before. You can always count on Trish and Dez to make things awkward. "Why don't you guys just go on a real date? Then there wouldn't be ANY interruptions," Dez suggests, his arms full of his gingerbread people. "Yeah," Trish says, the wheels in her head turning, "And writing songs in here doesn't count. That's working. You guys need to go on a REAL DATE," she finishes, putting emphasis on "real date." Ally turns and looks up at me. "It's really not such a bad idea," she says thoughtfully, "Austin Moon," she starts. Uh oh, "We are going to go on a real date!"

**Ally's POV**

Popcorn, check. Candy, check. Ice cream with toppings laid out on counter, check. Fuzzy blankets, check. Pillows, possibly for fighting, check. Cute pajamas, check. Some of Austin's pajamas that he had left in the music room, check. Netflix pulled up on the TV, check. Blindfold, check. Only one more thing, and it's ringing my doorbell. I walk over to my front door, and as I swing it open, I hide behind it, letting Austin step in. Then, I come up behind him, and somehow manage to tie the blindfold around his eyes. "Ally? Is that you?" he asks, freaking a little. "No, baby," I mumble, getting up on my tiptoes and kissing his cheek, "I'm a kidnapper. Come on," I add, grabbing his hand. He laughs and just plays along. First, I hand him the pajamas, lead him to the bathroom, and tell him to change. About a minute later, he calls my name. "Yes?" I respond. "I need help," he says shamefully, sounding like a little kid, making me laugh a little. When I come in, he's managed to get the pajama pants on, but can't seem to get the shirt on. In other words, he's standing there shirtless. I must say, I have AMAZING taste. I have him crouch down from his height of 5'11" to mine of 5'4" and slip the shirt over his head. As he stands up, he runs his hands over my legs, finally stopping at my hips as he leans in to kiss me. I, however, avoid it, almost regretting it instantly, and say, "No. No. No. I don't think so, Mr. Moon. I'm in charge tonight." He lets loose a groan, saying, "This is soo not faaaaiiiirrrrrr." I laugh at his childishness, then lead him to the kitchen where I've set up all the toppings for ice cream.

"Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?" I ask, watching his eyebrows crinkle in confusion. "What?" I sigh, "Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?" I ask again. "Chocolate," he says, sounding more like a question than an answer. I scoop some chocolate ice cream in a bowl for him, and some vanilla for myself. "Do you want this?" I ask, sticking the first topping in his mouth; a gummy bear. "Mmmmmm. Gummy bears," he says, and I can't help but giggle at his dorkiness. "Is that a yes," I ask. "Oh. Yes. I thought it was pretty obvious, but apparently not," he trails off, and I give him a playful smack. The rest of the topping continue something along those lines until I've finished both of our sundaes. I hand Austin his, then lead him into the living room.

Finally, I take off Austin's blindfold. "Are you ready for a movie night?" I say, excitement sprinkling my voice. "I'm ready for anything that involves you," he says, putting his arm around me and pulling me close, a giggle slipping out of my mouth. "So, what are we gonna watch?" I ask. "Hmmm," he says, going off into thought, "How about 'It's a Boy Girl Thing'? I love that movie." I smile, "Whatever you want, baby," I reply, finding the movie on Netflix. As it starts, I grab a blanket and wrap in around the two of us, just about forcing us to come even closer together. We should do this more often...

Once the movie finishes, I tell Austin he should probably go home, just so his parents don't get the wrong picture, but he refuses. "Ally," he whines, "I don't want to go! I haven't even kissed you yet," he adds, a not-so-subtle hint. "Oh, that's right," I chirp, a small smile on my face. I get up on my tiptoes, and simply lean my forehead on his own. "No," he declares grouchily, "I'm NOT doing this," he adds. "I'm in charge," I remind him, "You're playing under my rules today." He grumbles as I ever so leisurely come closer to his lips, and finally, he foils my plan, his lips colliding almost roughly against mine. When I start to pull away, not enjoying the gruffness of the kiss, he softens up, so it's more slow, with more passion. The best part is, there's no tongue, or biting, or anything else. It's a sweet, comforting, somewhat lazy, and enjoyable kind of kiss. The kind you just can't get enough of.

After a few minutes of this, I slowly pull away, and look deep into his warm chocolate brown eyes. Slightly pushing him, I announce, again, "You should probably go." He, having brightened up now, cries, "NEVER!" With that, he runs over to the couch, picks up one of the pillows and throws it at me, hitting me roughly in the stomach. "Not. Cool," I growl, faking anger. "Come at get me," he mocks with a wink. I grab the pillow he had thrown at me and throw it back at him, and he lets it hit him square in the face. After dramatically feigning pain for a good two or three minutes, he unexpectedly throws the same pillow back at me, hitting me, also, in the face. After throwing the pillow back and forth for a little while longer, I decide to just pick it up, and continuously swing at him with it, causing him to let loose a girly shriek and run around the room. I laugh, following in his pursuit.

After around twenty minutes of this, I realize it's getting pretty late. "Babe," I say sweetly, "I love you, but you REALLY need to go. It's getting late." He sighs. "I know," he says, bringing me into his warm embrace, "I wish I didn't have to. I want to do this forever." I sigh as well. "Me neither," I add, snuggling even closer to him. Then, I grab the clothes he came in, and literally push him out the door, kissing him half the way and yelling "I love you" as I shut the door, leaning back on it, thinking that this was the best night of my life.

* * *

**I will try to continue this for you guys, but I don't know how long I will be able to. I will TRY to update as soon as I possibly can, but don't count on anything soon. See y'all later!**


End file.
